Exercising Those Feelings!
by Inuyasha Armin Scarlet
Summary: "Not even a prince can be a slacker! Feel the burn!" she said. She said nothing about feeling love, either, but here it is.


"Stretch those legs, Marth!" Snow, more affectionately known as 'Wii Fit Trainer', commanded, watching over the prince's exercising. Marth was currently in his twentieth set of lunges, and had twenty more to go, something Snow considered a breeze to finish.

"I'm stretching, Snow," he replied, his breath heavy, "I'm stretching as best I can."

The bluenette's legs and arms felt like jelly. He had been subjected to this healthy torture for the past two hours. Two! Even since he met this health nut, she has been insisting two things: "Just call me Snow, and let's start those exercises!"

"Not even a prince can be a slacker!" Snow said as Marth gave up and fell backwards. The trainer rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Feel the burn!" She said nothing about feeling love, either, but here it is! That desire of love was definitely burning in Marth's heart. It's the only true reason as to why he puts up with Snow's training sessions; he would do _anything _to be in the same room with Snow, to be in the presence of her beautiful glory.

But these exercises sessions that can last up to five hours? Yeah, he needs to find a way to deal with that.

"I beg of you, allow me to rest for a while."

"You don't want to be like Wario," Snow prompted.

"I'll take my chances."

Snow sighed, knowing that Marth was done for the day. She walked over to him and sat down, looking down at her friend. He was returning the look, his mouth slightly agape and his blue bangs messily covering his left eye. Without warning, Snow extended a hand and brushed the hair from Marth's view, slightly surprising both herself and the prince.

Marth blushed slightly. "What was that for?"

Snow stared blankly at him, as if searching for a valid reasoning. "I just didn't want your view to be obstructed. Having hair in your eyes must be bothersome, right?"

Marth nodded, not sure how to respond. He noticed that Snow seemed flushed herself, almost like she didn't expect to suddenly touch the boy. Marth shouldn't have felt so surprised: as a trainer, he knew Snow would have some type of physical contact with people, though he couldn't help himself but have a pang of jealousy when it was of the male variety. It's not normal to feel envious of Kirby, is it?

No, of course not, but that's what he felt, and now, he felt as though that touch had another meaning to it.

"Are you alright?" Marth asked clearly, having by now completely regained his breath. There was this nagging feeling that Snow was hiding something under her usually cherry demeanor.

"Oh, yes!" Snow exclaimed. "Just fine."

"Oh. Alright." It was obvious that Snow wasn't "just fine", and that bothered him.

"Hey, Marth," Snow began, an unusual tone in her voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm bothersome?"

Marth raised an eyebrow. Where was _this_ coming from? "What? No, of course not. What makes you think like that?"

Snow exhaled, a solemn look on her face. "I…I'm _annoying_. I keep trying to make people do things they don't want to do. I'm just trying to be helpful; that's understandable, right? Yesterday, I heard the children talk about how scared they are of me. _Scared_. Marth, that's not normal. I don't act normal; I don't look normal. _I'm not normal_."

"Don't say such things!" Marth said, sitting up to meet Snow face-to-face. "I don't believe – "

"Do you like these sessions with me?" Snow asked, a small but noticeable sense of hope in her voice. Marth looked away.

"Marth, can you answer me?"

Marth sighed heavily. "…I…I don't particularly care for the sessions…"

Snow looked away. "Ah, so you're like the others," she replied softly.

Marth grabbed Snow's hand, startling the trainer. He stared intently into her snow-white eyes, heart beating fast than ever before.

"No. I'm not like the others, because I like – no, _love _– being with you! I want to spend every waking moment surrounded by you! Just seeing you is breathtaking. And I wish you to show you…" The prince began to lean in close to Snow's face, provoking a crimson blush to show on her face.

"Marth…? Marth, what are you – ?!" Her questioning was interrupted when she felt soft lips press against hers. A kiss that Marth did not expect to initiate nor did Snow expect to receive. It was an action as delicate as the situation they were in that neither dared to break it. Instead, it was strengthened by Snow returning the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

However, as a trainer, one would think she could keep her balance and not end up falling backwards, bringing Marth with her. Their kiss was broken and immediately replaced with laughter.

Marth pushed himself above her, looking down into her half-lidded eyes and at her cheerful smile. Strands of light brown hair covered her forehead and eyes. He carefully moved the out-of-place hair from her face and smiled.

"Having hair in your eyes must be bothersome, right?" he asked.

"It's not bothersome as long as I can see you," Snow replied. They kissed again, shorter than the last.

"You know, I think I'm ready to do some exercises again," Marth said. "How 'bout you and I have our own little session?"

Snow's eyes widened, her face turning a deep red. "Agh, what kind of person says that, you sly pervert!"

Now it was Marth's turn to blush in embarrassment. "No, Snow – I didn't mean it like that! I meant we can do _actual _exercises, not…_you know_."

The trainer's blush faded away as she realized her misinterpretation. "Oh, I'm sorry, Marth, haha!" Snow smirked. "We can still do the _other_ thing, though."

"_What?!_" The prince cried, his face showing a mortified expression. They couldn't do _that_, not in such a public place where someone like Ness or Bowser Jr. or, Gods forbid, Captain Falcon can walk in.

Snow laughed, standing to her feet and extending a hand. Marth grabbed it, letting Snow pull him up to his feet. "I'm joking, silly! C'mon, let's start out with some relaxing yoga! Let's start with the Tree pose."

Marth laughed sheepishly. "Heh heh, yeah. Joking."

* * *

><p><strong>Is this the first Marth x WFT story at this site? Is this any other people who support this pairing too? No. Damn, I knew I was the only weird one. <strong>

**I know this story was a little cliché, and a bit on the cheesy romantic side ("It's not bothersome as long as I can see you." Dear Arceus, I myself couldn't help but roll my eyes), but I always wanted to write a romance fic between these two, and this was the best my brain could think of at the moment (never write stories when you're tired, people). That, and I like what I wrote. I like the fact that I can sculpt WFT's personality to whatever I want it to be, seeing as how technically, she doesn't have personality or a background story like Marth or Meta Knight or Rosalina.**

**I hope you liked this story featuring…uh…**_**what the hell would their ship name be?**_


End file.
